


【孔李】南北题材口嗨

by diemoony



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 内战, 口嗨莫当真, 脑洞流
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 摸鱼产物。不要较真。
Relationships: Gong Yoo/Lee Dong Wook
Kudos: 1





	【孔李】南北题材口嗨

做梦都希望孔李去演个南北题材的本子，也不一定要是孔军长，可以是李军长，能力出众，在阿北那边是个中级军官，但因为相貌姣好，总会被同事找不痛快，他也很渴望证明自己，然后就有个任务要去南边杀一个脱北者。

孔地哲是个普通的大学老师，半夜被外面的警车声吵醒，他也懒得开灯就起来给自己倒水，顺便看看外面咋回事，然后发现他领居家好像出了什么事，唏嘘了一下，回卧室刚躺下就意识到不对，发现房间里多了个人，还没等到他叫出来，脖子就贴上了冰冷的刀刃——是完成任务但也受伤的李栋旭。

警察暂时封路了，李就只能暂时待在孔这里。孔地哲虽然很害怕但还是努力镇定下来，然后看地板上的血，主动说要不要给李处理伤口，李肯定不相信他，但他一手拿枪一手也包扎不了伤口，就换成一手拿枪指着孔指派他给自己包扎。反正都是男的，李栋旭觉得也无所谓，他单手解不开皮带，也只能让孔帮他脱裤子（伤口大腿也有惹），他还要在内心嘲笑南边的男人就是不行，已经被吓得一头虚汗。孔地哲则是在今晚发现，男人真是感官动物，都这时候了，看个大长腿还能♂，真的假的——但这位北边的朋友真的好白哦shake it。李栋坚决不喝孔地哲给他的牛奶or咖啡（怕有毒），但阿北还是没透彻了解资本主义阿南的腐化程度，精致男人孔地哲不仅有蓝牙音响还有催眠香薰，李栋旭本来就挺累的了，理所当然地睡着了。

一觉起来，先是吓一跳，不知怎么被搬到了床上——床太软了——他下床的时候因为床太软直接翻了下去——地毯也太软了【。孔地哲正穿着围裙做早饭，跑过来看他，手里还拿着个铲铲，三下五除二，就被李长官按地摩擦了。李长官吃早饭不忘继续拿枪问候孔老师，吃完饭孔地哲开车送李长官去接头地点，发现接头杂货店关门了。

到底怎么回事？李栋旭面上临危不乱，内心打鼓不断，想着难道要游回去吗？孔地哲也不敢打扰他，两人堵在大街上当风景，人高马大两帅哥，嚯，不仅小姑娘爱看，小伙汁也爱看。终于有JC来盘他俩，李栋旭被问得有点烦了，孔地哲察言观色立刻上去把人按住了，一把搂过肩膀把人推走了，周围街坊邻居一致了然的目光（包括片警）。

走到没人的小巷孔地哲理所当然被打了，李栋打他第一下其实就随便打打，但南边的敌人你居然敢躲，还躲成功了，李长官毫不客气就真功夫踹了，孔地哲捂着膝盖嗷嗷嗷，终于也发火了，「我救了你你还一直拿枪顶着我，那你打死我算了。」两人搞得有点僵，李栋旭拳头捏了松捏了松，现实就是怎么样他都不可能现在打死孔地哲，但他也有点下不了台阶，孔地哲还在那里龇牙咧嘴揉膝盖，李：「呀，你不要老蹲在那里，站起来抖抖脚很快就不疼了，怎么那么弱……」孔地哲顶完嘴也有点怕，立刻顺台阶下了，但旁友们，大家都懂，人与人之间的关系，一旦开始退让，就会永远的退让！孔地哲说我要报警昨晚早报警抓你了，我也就想早点把你送走，你不要再老拿枪指我指我指我！李栋旭想小样我徒手鲨你三百回，反正也就同意了。

接着就开始了一段他们的日常相处，老传统节目南北交流，从矛盾走向理解，比如：

孔地哲让李栋睡客房，但半夜发现李栋旭还是习惯睡沙发，就给他找了个毯子把光脚盖了起来；

两人一起客厅扫片，阿米里卡大片被李栋疯狂吐槽且拒绝，但南韩甜甜恋爱剧他看的还蛮认真的（eg.爱的迫降），李栋：看了心情很复杂。但他俩还是全看完了。

还有孔地哲是社区业主委员会的会长，但因为太好说话，每次搞什么社区管理队伍都带不动，有一次又因为垃圾分类的事情吵了起来，李栋旭跟去了，实在看不下去，出声把一群叔伯阿姨管得服服帖帖，后来过了一周不到，孔地哲早起居然看到之前最让他头疼的一个阿婆在带着一队阿婆大爷列队晨跑，看到他还主动叫他会长。孔地哲看李栋，李栋表示小意思，他在北边当过很长一段时间教官，还有训狗经验。

两人偶尔还会因为一些事情看法不同打赌，反正孔地哲输了，就被李栋旭叫去头点地，李栋旭输了，就要抓耳垂大声说自己错了，孔教授说得好对。

孔地哲出门李栋旭刚开始肯定要紧迫盯人，就跟着他去大学上课，坐后面，让大家议论纷纷。孔地哲使坏还点名让李栋旭回答问题，但李栋旭回答得还挺不错，一看就是认真听讲的。课后还有女生问李栋要SNS，鉴于他们刚看完《爱的迫降》，孔地哲觉得士到普士到普，不可以，立刻把人拉走了，结果当晚校园bbs上就有了偷拍他俩的照片，《大发！xx院孔老师一直未婚的真相难道是……！》，李栋正在玩孔地哲的苹果电脑，孔地哲看看手机看看李栋偷偷把照片保存了。

略过一叠可爱无害纯刷情感值的生活打闹片段。

当然这些都是比较和谐的一面，比如后来两人熟了点，李栋旭也不跟着孔地哲了，会拿他的卡去图书馆看书，孔地哲找他说要不借了回家看，喜欢干脆买一本。李：买了也带不回去的。就能让孔地哲意识到，他们两人之间的和平都是一时的，而真正的不同早在彼此未相遇的岁月里沉淀足够。最重要的是，李栋旭始终要回去的。

然后有一天孔地哲就跟人闲聊的时候，才知道原来他的邻居死了。想也知道怎么回事了。他居然和一个杀人凶手住了快一个月，但他这个时候已经在内心把李栋旭当朋友了，而且他觉得李栋旭也是把他当朋友了，现在对他的监视也没过去那么严了。孔地哲出去买菜一路走到警察局门口犹豫了很久还是没进去。但他不知道李栋旭其实就跟在他身后，李栋旭内心也很犹豫，如果孔地哲去告发自己，他能不能下手杀他。

这个时候阿北那边终于有人联系上了李栋旭，李栋旭的任务不仅要杀那个叛北者，也是从他那里拿到了一份重要名单，名单上的人都是改名之后的脱北者，里面有个人正好在某家研发公司的机要部门，北面想逼他做间谍。虽然这块不是李栋旭的任务，但他还是偷偷去跟踪了那个要员，发现他已经结婚了有了孩子，过上了平凡的生活。

李栋旭回家，看到孔地哲做好了晚饭在等他。这个小公寓和他在北面的家完全不同，但却有着一样让他期盼的温暖的灯光。特别是孔地哲还在那里讲他死了的邻居是个多么好的老头，李栋旭老浇水的那盆花就是他送的，巴拉巴拉巴拉。李栋旭也不是傻子，就不说话了，李栋旭又掏出了枪，指着孔地哲，孔地哲不说话了，他们四目相对，最后李栋旭把枪放在桌子上，拿出那份名单，翻到有要员照片的那一页，再从口袋里掏出两张照片，一张是要员年轻时候的样子，身边还有他淳朴但笑的很开心的妻子，另一张就是他拍的要员最新的照片，和他新的老婆孩子。

李栋旭说：「我的任务结束了，就要走了。谢谢你，孔地哲。」

到底什么时候走？李栋旭没有说。孔地哲也没有问。

这天晚上孔地哲始终睡不着，但他告诉自己绝对不能下去看李栋旭，他所期望的安定的生活就要来了。李栋旭也睡不着，身上的毯子太柔软了，他已经习惯了，他想一定是他扔掉毯子的关系，才会睡不着。

第二天孔地哲特别早就出门了，发现李栋旭已经不在客厅了，李栋旭本来也没行李，不知道他是不是已经走了，不知道他是不是还会再回来。整个房间里处处都有李栋旭留下的痕迹，孔地哲不会那样把毯子叠得呆板严肃，孔地哲不会那么勤快让洗手池里没一点剩盘子，孔地哲不会每天按时把花搬出去晒太阳，孔地哲也看不懂星星应付不了社区大妈吹不出好听的口琴。孔地哲丧的一B不想去上班了，就满大街溜达，正好走到最喜欢的拉面店，他还想着要带李栋旭来吃呢。孔地哲坐下吃自己最爱的拉面，越吃越难吃，这个时候有人过来和他拼桌，吃着吃着，那个人突然问他：「怎么没带着你北边的男朋友一起来啊？」

孔地哲抬头——一个充满官僚主义作风气息的胖子。（建议郭度沅）

之后又是熟悉的流程：我们早就发现你们了，合作，你就是被要挟的无辜公民，不合作，你就是通敌分子。反正就是要孔地哲帮着抓李栋旭。

孔地哲：他人都走了。

郭长官让他等一等，很造作地打电话，告诉孔地哲李栋旭刚回家了。

如果是几分钟前孔地哲知道这个消息肯定很开心，但现在他情愿李栋旭再也别回来了。

另一边李栋旭去见了自己的同志，知道了还有一条安全的地道可以回国，本来是可以立刻走了，对方又问起有没有拿到名单，李栋旭犹豫了下，说没有。同事就没说话，看他的眼神一半不可置信一半嘲笑。李栋旭想了想说但他今天就可以拿到。

然后李栋旭先去找了那个脱北要员，把他狠狠揍了一顿，告诉他这是替他北边的老婆打的，对自己国家不信任的人也没必要再回去，即使被逼着合作，这种效忠也是不可信任的。你之所以选择改名换姓隐藏自己脱北者的身份，也是因为明白即使逃到了南边，你在这边也始终是个异类，但你现在已经暴露了，劝你早做打算。（虽然我有关于半岛一堆屁话可以讲，但这不是口嗨的重点就算了，而且的确太敏感了，我打了一大段还是删了，口嗨就止于口嗨吧）

然后李栋旭往回走，想着还和孔地哲说好要去吃他最喜欢的拉面呢，那走之前就完成这最后一件事吧。

郭和孔地哲约定：为了不要引起不必要的骚乱，要孔地哲把李栋旭引到一个地点A，他们瓮中捉鳖。

「北边的人都很顽固的，如果硬来的话，自杀也是有可能的。」

孔地哲回家，打开门的一瞬间就看到了李栋旭坐在正对门口的地方，虽然假装在看书但很明显是等他。他们都愣了下。

「你干嘛，表情吓死人。」

孔地哲磕磕巴巴，李栋旭想他大概以为自己不会回来了，忍不住就抿嘴笑了下，这个好看的笑容反复搓揉着孔地哲紧缩坍塌的心脏。

李栋旭作势要打孔地哲，吓他一下，然后特别温柔地说：「要不要去吃拉面。」

两人眼神胶着沉默了一会儿，孔地哲说「好。」

两人一起出门，李栋旭现在穿的衣服都是孔地哲的，他看起来一点也不像北边的间谍，而像是他最亲密的朋友，孔地哲第一次遇到和自己这么合拍的人，李栋旭性子比较急，即使肩并肩一起走，都会比他快上小半步，还嫌弃孔地哲腿脚慢，孔地哲走过去握紧李栋旭的手，这是他们第一次拉手，李栋旭有些惊讶地看了孔地哲一眼，但没有甩开，然后就把脸扭开了，他们就这么手拉手的一起走，路上有不少人行注目礼，但李栋旭也没松手，只是在小声的骂孔地哲脏话，耳朵也红了。

然后他们就走到一个人群特别密集的商业区，周围都是人群的吵闹声和各种店铺的音乐声，孔地哲突然对李栋旭说：「就只能送你到这里了，我真的好舍不得你，李栋旭。」

孔地哲猛得松手，然后朝着郭度沅的方向喊他「嘿！死胖子你跟着我干什么？」郭度沅第一反应是手伸衣服里拿枪然后立刻意识到不行，这里人太多了。李栋旭一看也明白了，他第一反应是抱住孔地哲的头把他往身下压，但几秒后没听到枪响也完全明白过来了，他深深看了孔地哲一眼就开始跑，孔地哲还保持着跪在地上的姿势，看着李栋旭越跑越远，在喃喃地说我好舍不得你我好舍不得你不要恨我李栋旭……

然后郭度沅过来抓着孔地哲上车一起去追李栋旭。因为所以，一段预算充足的追逐戏后，郭度沅朝天开了一枪，然后用枪指着孔地哲脑袋威胁李栋旭就范。李栋旭最后就在孔地哲眼前被带上了车，肯定要有嘴炮，最后被郭长官坐屁股下面教育，整个过程也不要说什么执法正确性了。孔地哲之前跟李栋旭讲过很多南韩社会的先进性，李栋旭嘴上反驳了，内心还是有点赞同，毕竟社会发展对比就在眼前，小区警察啥的也都挺好的。但现在就挺打脸。郭还特地送孔地哲先回了家，孔地哲不肯下去，没悬念地被踹了下去，最后一眼就是看到李栋旭白得像雪一样的脸消失在关紧的黑暗门缝里。

孔地哲在家门口喘气了几秒钟，冲回家拿了车钥匙就飙了出去，一把撞上了郭的车，顶着开卡到了墙上，可以说这是孔教授这辈子最勇敢的时刻，特别大力地把门拉开了，郭都吓了一跳，但孔地哲这个时候是所有人中最不意外的那个，所以反应也最快，拉起李栋旭就上车跑，车开不动了就下车跑，孔地哲还老跑李栋旭后面帮他挡枪，李栋旭就拽着他一起跑，跑着跑着李栋旭先笑了，孔地哲也跟着笑，借机还擦眼泪，结果被李栋旭一肘子打得痛到起不来。

李栋旭不跑了，叫郭度沅过来说悄悄话，告诉他要用名单和他换孔地哲的安全，郭度沅保证发誓了，李栋旭就告诉他在孔地哲家的那盆花盆里，然后突然开枪，郭本能的推开他，但那是空枪，推力加后坐力，李栋旭就掉进了河里，郭立刻叫人下去打捞，但是一直没找到人。

后来郭在孔地哲家的花盆里找到了那份名单，但是因为没有做防水措施，纸张已经被完全破坏掉了。那个自动浇水的装置李栋旭之前一直很嫌弃早就关了，不知什么时候开了。

郭最后遵守了自己诺言没有找孔地哲麻烦，他对孔地哲家的监视另一方面也保证了孔地哲没有被北面的人找麻烦。在最后一天郭收队离开的时候，走进孔地哲家里，他说，北面的人都很狡猾的，那天他掉下去的河，曾经很多脱北者顺着游过来，搞不好他已经回去了，把真正的名单也带走了，我现在能做的就是继续我的工作，保护我们大韩民国的公民。

最后一幕就是孔地哲出门，书桌的相框里是bbs上那张偷拍的两人的合照。他去南北交界的那个桥上绑许愿带，很多和家人分离的人都会在那里绑带子，希望风能把这边的思念吹到那边，希望自己等待的人能够有一天推门进来，说：

「我回来了。」

The End


End file.
